simcityhurricanesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tropical Storm Bonnie (2009)
Bonnie was the second named storm of the 2009 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season. Bonnie's duration was between June 18 and June 20, 2009. Bonnie had maximum sustained winds of 45 mph and minimum pressure 1000 mbar. Bonnie was a small tropical storm that mainly affected the Northern Biolixi Island with very heavy rain and flooding, due to being so close to land for a long period of time. Bonnie formed from a nearly stationary tropical disturbance that caused heavy rain to the northern half of the Southern Biolixi Island. The disturbance slowly developed over the warm coastal waters and was designated Tropical Depression Two on June 18. Two quickly developed into Tropical Storm Bonnie and began to move along the southwest coast of the Northern Biolixi Island. Bonnie slowly moved up the southwestern coast of the island, which caused heavy rain and severe flooding to the area for two days. On June 20, Bonnie weakened into a tropical depression and then dissipated just 3 and a half miles off the coast of the island. Bonnie in all caused around 7 million simoleons in damage and caused 9 deaths. Meteorological History On June 16, a tropical disturbance developed to the north of the Southern Biolxi Island. The tropical disturbance remained stationary as it slowly developed right off the northern coast of the island. Due to the system staying close to the coast for so long, heavy rain and some gusty winds were reported along the northern coast. On June 18, the tropical disturbance finally developed into a tropical depression with 35 mph winds. Shortly after being named a tropical depression, Tropical Depression Two began to slowly move to the north and then to the east. The size of the tropical depression caused widespread problems to the Southern Biolixi Island and the Northern Biolixi Island. Heavy rain, flooding, and gusty winds were reported throughout areas affected by the system; up to 11 inches of rain was reported along the northern coast of the Southern Biolixi Island. On June 19, the tropical depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Bonnie. Bonnie slowly moved to the north, towards the southwestern coast of the Northern Biolixi Island. After maintaining a peak intensity of 45 mph, Bonnie weakened into a tropical depression on June 20. Soon Bonnie became exposed to shear and began to move to the northwest up the Northern Biolixi Island coast. Bonnie dissipated during the evening hours of the same day. Bonnie caused widespread flooding throughout both of the islands, river banks were overtopped in some areas. Bonnie in all caused around 7 million simoleons and caused 9 deaths. Preparation and Impact Northern Biolixi Island After a nearly stationary tropical disturbance was named a tropical depression, some citizens of the Northern Biolixi Island began to notice some showers of rain and a change in the strength of everyday wind. The Biolixi Islands Weather Service told citizens that there was nothing to worry about as this storm wasn't going to become anything close to a hurricane; only to maybe a strong tropical storm at the most. Just for flooding preparation, many members of hurricane services placed sandbags along the Harmone River which, was at the time, at near flood stage. When Two strengthened into Tropical Storm Bonnie, very heavy rains and gusty winds struck the area. The Harmone River immediately flowed over its banks and was at severe flood stage. The river, along with the heavy rains from the storm, flooded many communities in the area. This left many stranded in their homes and in vehicles. Many rescue services became overwhelmed with how many calls were given. This showed the Biolixi Islands Weather Service the lack of needed preparation for this kind of storm. A survey was done after Bonnie had dissipated on how many people actually cared about the storm hitting the area. The results were 25% of the population actually prepared. Afterwards, an informational statement from the Biolixi Islands Weather Service was released to the public. It stated that more preparation was needed for a storm such as Bonnie, and that no matter how weak a storm is, it is important to be ready for anything. In all, Bonnie caused 7 million simoleons in damage and caused 9 deaths. See also *2009 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season Category:Storms Category:Tropical Storm